Surprise! I'm here!
by rakel7Rk
Summary: Ood en clase de matemáticas es algo que tiene que ser digno de contemplar. Y yo creo que más aún cuando piensa en cierta pelirrosa... Dedicado a NB Y YOU !


Al mirarla aquella mañana no fue como cualquier otro día. No la miró, apartó la vista y se puso a garabatear tranquilamente. Esta vez cuando la miró de casualidad (como todos los días) algo hizo 'click'. Y ya no pudo apartar la mirada.

No supo porqué, solo se quedó allí, mirándola, mientras un cosquilleo muy agradable le recorría el cuerpo. Luego se sintió un estúpido por mirarla durante tanto tiempo y no haber copiado nada (y no estaba como para no copiar lo que el profesor apuntara en la pizarra).

No pasó mucho tiempo, sin embargo, hasta que volvió a mirar a Aelita y se sintió bien. Como cuando estás buceando en la piscina y se te empañan las gafas y luego te las quitas y lo ves todo con gran claridad. O como si tuvieras muchísimo hambre y al llegar a casa tuvieras tu plato favorito.

Bajó la mirada otra vez y pensó que su hoja en blanco (y la verdad era que debería estar llena, aunque fuera solo de dibujos) tendría que ser interesante. Al menos, más que Aelita.

El profesor ladró en la distancia y levantó la cabeza rápido y asustado. Al comprobar que lo hacía solo por hacer (como casi siempre), posó sus ojos otra vez en la pelirrosa y se empapó de su imagen con gran detalle.

Ulrich le da en ese momento un codazo ('¿qué miras con tanto interés?' parece querer decir). Ood se encoje de hombros y vuelve la vista a su papel inmaculado.

Empieza a copiar distraídamente cuando se da cuenta de que ha escrito 'Aelita' en su cuaderno. Lo tacha con saña (¡imagínate que alguien lo ve!) y se concentra todo lo que puede en copiar. Lo intenta. De veras que lo hace, pero la imagen de la chica se entrecruza con sus pensamientos y al cabo de un rato, harto (las matemáticas y ella parecen ser una sola cosa), decide mirar a la pizarra pretendiendo atender (algo que ni el profesor, ni sus compañeros, ni él mismo se tragan ni de lejos).

No puede evitar que cada minuto se encuentre mirando como charla animadamente con su amiga, cuyo nombre en vano intenta recordar.

Es cuando Jeremie se da la vuelta sonriendo y empieza a hablar con ella. Y se siente tan indignado que lo único que quiere es levantarse y darle un tortazo por hablar con ella con esa sonrisita torcida que él cree seductora, pero que no lo es en realidad.

Ulrich llama su atención otra vez preguntándole sobre una ecuación, pero después de oír algo de 'vectores', 'x', 'y' y demás, niega con la cabeza, totalmente perdido (¿a quién se le ocurre preguntarle a él sobre matemáticas, en serio?).

Aparta la vista a su hoja, ya no tan blanca como al principio, pero tras ver aquel amasijo de palabras inconexas (¿estaba seguro de estar en matemáticas y no en una clase de chino?) se dio por vencido y soltó el lápiz.

Oye la risa de Aelita relativamente lejana y ve que el idiota de Jeremie ha sido su causante y el estómago le da un vuelco.

Ahora Ulrich coge su hoja, escribe algo y se la da, y cuando la lee se queda atónito. ¿Él? ¿Con Aelita? Seguro. Y ahora, además, los cerdos vuelan.

Se dispone a replicar cuando la vuelve a oír y cierra la boca con fuerza. ¿Qué narices es tan divertido? ¿Dónde está su amargado profesor de matemáticas para decirle a ese bocazas que se dé la vuelta?

Oye una risita a su lado y un 'te has puesto rojo', lo que no ayuda a calmarlo, sino a ponerle más nervioso.

Pero porque está enfadado ¿eh? Nada más. Él pasa de Aelita (cuya risa es tan melodiosa que no se cansa de oírla) y del inexperto Jeremie. Porque le da. Exactamente. Igual.

Suena el timbre (¡libre al fin!) y la mira antes de levantarse para irse a casa. '¡Sorpresa!' oye una vocecita en su cabeza '¡Estoy aquí! ¿No me esperabas?'. Se sacude la cabeza (a ver si se caen las palabras atracción, amor, enamoramiento con un poco de suerte).

En ese momento Aelita le mira y le sonríe antes de volver a sus cosas.

Le cuesta reconocerlo (al fin y al cabo, Ood es un experto en estas cosas) pero su corazón se ha saltado un latido o dos con tal mundano gesto.

DEDICADO A 'NB Y YOU' , que casi me da por llorar por sus bonitos reviews. Pero no me gustan mucho los favoritismos, así que, también a ti. Porque has llegado hasta aquí.

Lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de que no sea más largo o con mas capítulos.

Rakel7rk


End file.
